By Your Words
by kamm07
Summary: AU. She supposed being an all-successful journalist for The Verge was great. Unfortunately for her, it comes with working for the cockiest boss there is - Alek Petrov.
1. Congratulations are in order

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, sadly.**

**Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. :) Please leave a review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Congratulations are in order**

Chloe King is feeling really proud of herself for being one of the most successful journalists in the country. Being only 22, she's practically squealing every time she thought about it. Who would've thought she can achieve her dream in such a short time?

Sitting on her desk, she looked around her office, taking in the space, reminiscing her run ins for the magazine and relishing in the feel of finally establishing her career. Her office is relatively big; the walls are painted gray accented with light purple and are adorned with paintings and framed Egyptian artifacts. She always had a fascination with history of Egypt. With a massive window overlooking the city, a white sofa and a coffee table to welcome guests or hold quick interviews and a wooden desk, she smiled contentedly leaning back in her seat. All in all, her office looks chic and exuded professionalism with all the books lined up on her tall bookshelf.

Chloe is fearless when it comes to chasing a story. That exact quality is what led her to be the senior editor for the world-class magazine, _The Verge. _With a light knock on her door, she was taken out of her reverie. Quickly, she tried to listen to the overexcited girl in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe! Congratulations! What are you still doing here staring at nothing? We have to celebrate! Come on!" blabbered Amy while speed walking to her side and trying to get Chloe on her feet. Reluctantly, Chloe stood up and embraced her secretary and her best friend. "Thank you, Amy. I'm so excited! I never knew that the article was gonna be that big! I mean, Brian said it was great, but you know how Alek can be so condescending when it comes to my work." Chloe responded. Seeing the dash of disappointment in her eyes, Amy said, "Yeah, he's so disappointed with your work that he gave you a promotion instead." Sarcasm not lost to the writer.

"I bet he only did that because he's being forced to since Valentina liked it so much she basically ordered Alek to give me the promotion." She scoffed. "Oh Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. Quit stressing over his unprecedented rudeness and let's go to Joe's and celebrate!"

"Fine, fine. Just let me have a quick fix at my outfit and I'll be right behind you. I'll meet you and Paul there, okay?" Looking at Chloe skeptically, Amy shrugged and waved goodbye to her friend.

Sitting back down, Chloe took another glance at her office and started freshening up. When she heard her door click open, without looking up she said "I said I'll be right behind you, Amy. I just have to look a little more presentable so-".

"Actually, I think you don't look too bad, Miss King." Hearing a very distinct British accent, she stopped fidgeting and finally looked up. Her blue eyes connected with chocolate ones. Her motor skills soon lost its capabilities and she was just there, frozen shocked and confused. "Mr. P-Petrov." She stuttered, trying to unlock herself from the momentary frozen state she was in. _Those eyes are to die for. What the hell are you thinking, Chloe! Get your head out of the gutter!_ She thought.

Alek Petrov stood in the middle of her office clad in a crisp white dress shirt that is perfectly showing off his lean body and black pants with his Italian shoes. Amused by her reaction, he quickly placed his briefcase on the sofa and strutted towards Chloe. Taking in the woman dressed in a silk black dress that stops just above her knees, he took a breath calming himself and reeling in the desire that's going straight to his groin. _This is a bad idea, I shouldn't have gone here. She's breathtaking, I just want to kiss her jaw lightly and put my hands on her hips and-whoa. Don't go there, Petrov, you know you can't do that. She human. Get a grip! _Listening to the voice in his head, he masked his growing need and focused on Chloe. "What's the matter Miss King, cat got your tongue?" He smirked stopping in front of her desk.

Finally freeing herself from being frozen, she tries to come up with a witty comeback but none came to mind. Sighing she settled with, "What are you doing here, _Mr. Petrov?" _Sensing that his senior editor is getting frustrated by his mere presence, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "A little too feisty tonight, aren't we?" Alek quipped. Chloe gave him a look that said what-the-hell-is-it-this-time. He continued saying, "I just came by to give you my congratulations. I think it's only appropriate that we celebrate as you're productiveness and creativity is making me richer by the hour. How about some drinks, _Chloe?" _

Stunned by the invitation, she closed her eyes and was thinking of an excuse to not say yes. Then she remembered about her promise to come by Joe's. "Actually, I'm on my way to Joe's, I'm celebrating with some friends." She responded, not looking at him as she quickly tried to put all her stuff into her purse. What she didn't see was a flash of disappointment that crossed Alek's face. He replaced it immediately with an arrogant face and plastered his infamous smirks and said, "Perfect. It's settled then, I'll join you."

At that, Chloe's head snapped up, seeing a mischievous look on her boss' face, she protested. "What! No, you're not!" Amused and pumped at seeing her reaction he said, "And why is that? You know I always get what I want."

Knowing that he's probably gonna hold her at her office until she caved in, Chloe sighed defeated and said, "Fine, but you leave in an hour." She walked around her desk and through her door not even glancing back. _This is gonna be a long night. _


	2. The longest three block walk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King.

_Previously on By Your Words:_

_"Perfect. It's settled then, I'll join you."_

_At that, Chloe's head snapped up, seeing a __mischievous__ look on her boss' face, she protested. "What! No, you're not!" Amused and pumped at seeing her reaction he said, "And why is that? You know I always get what I want."_

_Knowing that he's probably gonna hold her at her office until she caved in, Chloe sighed defeated and said, "Fine, but you leave in an hour." She walked around her desk and through her door not even glancing back. __**This is gonna be a long night. **_

**Chapter 2 - The longest three block walk**

Elated and extremely excited, Alek quickly grabed his jacket deliberately leaving his briefcase on the couch and jogged to Chloe's side and into the elevator. Once inside the moving metal box, Chloe stabbed at the buttons willing it to go down faster. _Why? Why did I agree to this? Ugh! What the hell were you thinking, Chloe! _She heard a voice shriek into her head. Can't come up with something to get herself out of the mess she made, she glared at the buttons more trying not to make Alek notice her frustration.

Alek, on the other hand, is also having a similar argument with himself. _Oh Petrov, you idiot! Having a drink with her will get you in trouble and you know it. She's human, you can't touch her. But being in close proximity with her makes up for everything. _He thought not realizing how intensely he's staring at the young blond that stole his heart the day they met.

Feeling rather than seeing an intense gaze cast upon her, she spun around to face Alek. She glared at her boss, irritated because that's seems to be all she could do lately and mad at herself knowing that she let him trick her into agreeing to this whole ordeal. Almost throwing a tantrum like a four year old, she snapped "WHAT? Do I have something on my face that you're trying to brush off with your oh-so-intense stare? It's rude, you know." He cocked an eyebrow and flashed her one of his smirks. "I promise you my dear Chloe, the only thing I want to brush off your face is that scowl..and only with my lips." She gasped as she felt a shiver run down her spine, feeling heat envelope her.

Seeing her eyes grow as large as saucers, he took advantage of Chloe's momentary stillness and took a step towards her, narrowing down the space between their faces by mere inches. _You just can't resist being the flirt that you are, can't you? Those eyes. How I wish I'd be the one to release the fire trapped in begging to be freed. Oh you know she's gonna be the end of you. But, you can't. She's off limits, you're gonna kill her if you touch her. _Hearing once again the conflict he's having with himself.

They were both pulled back to reality when the distinctive ding of the elevator finally sounded, letting them know they reached their destination. Feeling a little relieved, Chloe hastily stepped out of the confined area and into the lobby, walking briskly past the guard who she sometimes see as a father, she gave him a small smile and a quick goodbye. Not wanting her to escape his presence so easily, Alek gave a small nod to the same guard. In return, the guard only flashed him a knowing smile confusing the younger man. Shrugging it off, he looked around the lobby, looking for Chloe. _This girl is always making me chase her like a cat. Huh, how ironic is that. _He thought. When his eyes fell on Chloe's flowing blond curles, he waited for a little bit to see if she's going for her car or if she's opting to walk to the bar. As he anticipated her going through the front doors, he dashed to catch up with her.

Deciding that she should not be rude to Alek, after all, he just gave her a promotion, she slows into a normal pace, waiting for Alek to catch up with her. "Your heart's beating a thousand a second, you know that, right?" his voice whispered to her ear, feeling his hot breath against the shell.

Not waiting for a response, he fell into step with her, walking alongside her to Joe's. "So, how do you like your new position, Miss King?" He asked her, trying to ignore how his body is reacting in response to the relatively small space between them. She blinked a couple of times before she grabbed the opportunity to escape the building sexual tension between them. Chloe thought that this will be the only chance she'll get to actually get to know the real Alek as he was always so cryptic, aloof and guarded. "I am so happy I can't even get my head around it yet! Thank you so much, by the way." She answered truthfully with a smile. Alek's heart leapt at seeing her smile at her genuinely. He clearly didn't know that extent of her effect on her. Suddenly, he felt this need to always be the one to put that smile on her face. At that moment, he felt proud of himself and promised to never make her frown.

Realizing that Chloe is waiting for his response, he smiled back at her and said, "You're an amazing writer. You really deserve this one." When she heard the sincerity in his voice, she halted and looked at him intently. "You really mean that?" The surprised look on Chloe resulted to a chuckle from Alek, "Why do you think I wouldn't?" Finding her witty self come out again, she retorted, "Ha! Oh, I suppose you being on my case and always rejecting my proposals gave me the idea."

Her little outburst amused Alek even more that he just couldn't help himself but laugh. _That means she really wants to impress me. Score! _"Oh Chloe, I only did that to get you all riled up." He quipped with a smug look on his face after a minute of nonstop laughter that almost had him on the ground. _Not even a block and he's getting on my nerves! Ugh. _Frustration seeping into her once again. "Who would do that! Oh, why do I even ask. Why is it so amusing for you that I'm being tortured?" She asked, barely keeping her temper in check. To her dismay, he seemed to be even more amused and heard another one of his chuckles again.

_Because you're so hot when you're all bothered. And those long arguments are the only interaction I get to have with you. _He desperately wanted to voice out those exact words but he knew he can't. Voicing them out would cross the line that he himself drew all those years ago. Okay, maybe a year ago. So, he chose his words carefully and went back to his cocky arrogant self and said "You look so cute when your brows scrunch up like that."

She huffed and started walking rather quickly thinking that maybe a little more distance between them would ease her nerves. That was when her phone started ringing. She rummaged through her purse and quickly found her phone. Not even looking at the caller id, she answered the call knowing it would be Amy reprimanding her for being late. She winced when the caller practically screamed at her ear, "CHLOE! Where the hell are you? You're missing the celebration!" "I'm two blocks away, Ames. Calm down." Chloe told her best friend. Hesitantly, she added " And could you reserve another seat please?" Not even trying to mask her excitement, Amy squealed into her phone "Oh my gosh, Chloe! Who are you bringing with you? And it's been a long time since you met somebody. Oh my gosh, where did you meet him? Is he hot? Oh you have to hurry! And when were you gonna tell me that you met somebody?" Amy rambled. Chloe laughed nervously, not wanting to tell her that she's actually bringing their boss with her. So she settled with "Calm down, Amy. Amy! Calm down! Just save the seats and we'll be there in a minute."

Chastising herself from not bringing her jacket with her, she shivered as the chilly breeze blew. Not realizing she stopped to entertain the call, she felt a smile cross her face when a jacket was placed around her shoulders by none other than Alek. She faced him and mouthed a simple thanks.

Sensing that her friend slash boss is distracted, Amy once again squealed to get Chloe's attention. "OH MY GOSH CHLOE! IS HE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW? What did he do? Oh, Brian's gonna be jealous!" She gushed. Chloe just sighed and told her friend to just wait for them and hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, that was just Amy being herself." He chuckled. _Why does he always chuckle? Oh come on, you love it. Okay talking to myself is so not a good sign. _"Thanks for the jacket, by the way. I kinda forgot that it's gonna be a little chilly out here. Who would've thought LA can be chilly. Aren't you cold?" He chuckled again at her ramblings. No doubt that's one thing she had in common with her friend, Amy. "That's alright. Keep it on, I don't want my award-winning writer to catch pneumonia. Shall we?" With that, they started walking towards the bar with another awkward silence between them.

Alek walked alongside Chloe quietly, thoughts running around in his head. _Who's Brian? And why would he get jealous? Is he her boyfriend? I knew this is a mistake. I shouldn't have let my guard down. She's human. And I still can't figure out why I feel like this around her. _He stole a glance at her and admired her beauty one more. _She looks so powerful for such a young age. She looks so serene but still holds a certain authority. It's sexy_. He felt a jolt of desire run down his body. By this time, his hands are aching to touch her. To refrain from doing so, he put his hands in his pockets securing them and just continued walking to the bar, contented at having the chance to spend time with her.

Unbeknownst to him, Chloe is having a similar conversation with herself. _Why do I feel different when it comes to him? It's like something is pulling me towards him. And that sensation every time he looks at me, what is that? I can't believe how he can make my body react like this. But I can't. He may be witty and undeniably hot - come on, god-like is more like it - but I have to restrain myself. He's human. Being intimate with a human is murder. And adding to the list of reasons why I can't feel this way about Alek Petrov is the fact that he is also my boss! That's just immoral. I mean, what would other employees think of me? Okay, maybe I'm not exactly worrying about what people think. I just don't want Mimi to get the idea that I'm sleeping my way to the top. And let's face it, I'm not the type. But she is. Oh I wonder how her face will look like if she thought I slept with Alek. Whoa! Where did that come from? Okay, back to the point. I can't afford to feel anything towards him, for his sake and mine. Alek Petrov is off limits. He's human and he's my boss. Yeah. That sounds solid. _

With all the ramblings Chloe has been doing in her head, she was not aware of her surroundings. Having not seen the red light for not crossing the street yet, a motorcycle came speeding from her side, almost hitting her in the process. Alek, always so aware of his surroundings, a habit of his because of all the trainings Valentina has put him through, quickly used his natural inhuman reflexes and pulled Chloe from the street. By doing so, he effectively saved her life and had the pleasure of having Chloe in his arms. _Good thing she wasn't paying attention. I'm sure my eyes turned into slits. _He sighed, relieved.

Chloe gasped and tightened her hold on Alek, not realizing how close they were. The incident forcing her to come out of reverie, she immediately jumped out of Alek's arms while a blush crept onto her cheeks. She found herself being gazed at by Alek, with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay, Chloe?" His eyes checking to see if she was harmed in any way. Blushing even more, she managed to say "I'm fine. Thanks, Alek. Are you okay?"

Her question made his eyes snap to hers, locking his chocolate eyes with her blue ones. "You're the one who almost got knocked out by a speeding motorcycle and you're asking _me _if I'm alright?" He chuckled, clearly letting her know how amused he is by the situation. "I'm fine, Chloe. Are you sure that you are?" Clearly still very concerned for her when he saw her shiver again. Chloe just responded with a smile.

Putting his hands around her shoulders, he said while rubbing her arm up and down "Come on, the bar's just a few feet away. Let's get you warmed up before you freeze." Still a little shaken up with what happened, Chloe let Alek lead her into the bar.

Finally stepping in and feeling the warmth of the bar, Alek and Chloe did not realize that Alek's arm is still around her shoulders. To the people around them, they look like a couple. Of course, that includes Amy who saw them the second they walked in. She squealed loudly earning glares from the people around them. Without even waiting for the pair to take notice of her, she almost ran to her friend and confronted her. "Chloe! Oh my gosh! You brought Mr. Petrov! Since when are you guys together?" She demanded.

Chloe and Alek were so stunned by Amy's words that they just froze with their mouths hanging open. It was Alek that recovered from the shock first saying "Oh, she didn't tell you? We've been together for a year." He smirked, enjoying the reaction of pure surprise on Amy and the newly angry one on Chloe's.

Chloe, on the other hand, just don't know what to do. She glanced at Amy nervously and turned to glare at Alek. Before she can retort or negate anything Alek said, she heard an angry voice behind them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOGETHER FOR A YEAR?' "

**A/N:**

Cliffy! Don't kill me! *hides behind Alek*

I just wanted to thank you guys for the response on this story. I gotta admit, it gave me so much joy! This is actually my first story, my first fanfic, and my first 'debut', if you would even call it that. Anyway, I really appreciate the support! I got the idea from one of the Vampire Diaries fanfic I was reading. So, the whole journalism idea in this story is not mine, just to clear it up. But everything else aside from the characters and anything connected to Nine Lives of Chloe king is mine.

I hope I answered some of the questions you guys posted. Just to be clear, Chloe is Mai, and so is Alek. BUT they have no idea that the other is also Mai. Each one thought that the other is human so that's why they have been restraining themselves from being attracted to the other. I hope that makes sense.

I hope you enjoy! And feel free to review to reprimand me of the mistakes I made. I'm always too lazy to proofread anything I write. So yeah. Enjoy! I hope you like it!

With much love for all of you,

Kamm07


	3. The Very Much Unpleasant Celebration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King. _Sadly._

_Previously on By Your Words:_

_Chloe and Alek were so stunned by Amy's words that they just froze with their mouths hanging open. It was Alek that recovered from the shock first saying "Oh, she didn't tell you? We've been together for a year." He smirked, enjoying the reaction of pure surprise on Amy and the newly angry one on Chloe's. _

_Chloe, on the other hand, just didn't know what to do. She glanced at Amy nervously and turned to glare at Alek. Before she can retort or negate anything Alek said, she heard an angry voice behind them._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOGETHER FOR A YEAR?'?"_

**Chapter 3 – The Very Much Unpleasant Celebration**

Chloe's eyes bulged and stood there, frozen in Alek's arms. After a moment, she got over the shock and carefully lifted Alek's arm over her shoulder and turned around to face Brian. She mentally kicked herself for letting Alek trick her into celebrating with her friends. _Well, unless you want to celebrate with him alone. You know you want to. _She gently shook her head to rid of the naughty thoughts she seem to be having around her boss. Taking a deep breath, she paused and studied her ex-boyfriend slash friend's face. Realizing that the guy she's facing is beyond raged, she mentally prepared herself for another one of his attempts to be what was it? Oh yeah, 'protect her from guys that are bad news', as Brian always put it.

"Brian." She breathed, slightly nervous but the annoyance in her voice can't be mistaken.

"What do you mean _'together for a year', _Chloe? Care to elaborate? Because I seem to remember, a year ago, you were with me and all of a sudden broke up with me because, and I quote, 'I'm too busy with my career. I can't be who you want me to be.' What the hell, Chloe!" Brian said with every ounce of anger heard.

Not noticing that Alek spun around the second Chloe pried herself out of his arms, the former lovers slightly jumped when he spoke. "Brian, I presume? Alek Petrov." He put his left arm around Chloe's waist as his right hand extended. All the while, he plastered a smug look on his face with his ever present smirk tugging at his lips. From the corner of his eye, Alek saw Chloe visibly tense, amusing him even more. He fought not to chuckle on her reaction. Trying to concentrate on the situation at hand, he reverted back his gaze to the enraged guy, still offering his hand to him. Brian tensed and another wave of fury flashed in his eyes. He glared at Alek while he ignored the offered hand.

While the exchange between the men are happening in front of her, Chloe can't seem to concentrate because she was so pre-occupied with the shiver brought by Alek's touch. _That was definitely not from any kind of breeze. _A voice in her head practically moaned.

"Yeah, I'm Brian, Chloe's boyfriend." He retorted back, plastering a smirk of his own.

When Chloe heard that statement, she pushed the realization that her body felt electrified by Alek's gesture at the back of her mind. Immediately, an annoyed expression replaced her previously shocked face. "Really, Brian? I thought we talked about this already. Quit being a drama queen!" She almost yelled at him.

"Yes, you might be slightly confused. I believe your earlier statement was that you broke up a year ago. So, you're the Ex." A British accent added, the smirk never leaving his face. That earned him more glares from both Brian and Chloe.

Sensing that this could go even more awkward, Amy finally decided to break up the nerve-racking encounter. She walked passed Chloe, who still has Alek's arm around her waist, and faced the even more furious Brian. She placed a hand on Brian's shoulder and spoke calmly, "Okay, people, break it up. We're here to celebrate, not to interrogate each other. Now let's go! People are starting to stare! And I'm hungry! Come on." She pulled Brian into the resto-bar, leaving Alek and Chloe behind. After a couple of steps, she gave Chloe a meaningful look over her shoulder then continued to usher Brian in.

Chloe glanced up and quickly thanked the heavens for her friend's much needed interruption. Remembering she's not alone at the waiting area, she turned to face a very much amused Alek. She gave him another scowl – her second for the night. A blush came to her cheeks when the memory of her first scowl came to mind, reminding her how the guy she's facing proposed to get the scowl off her face.

"You should blush more often, it looks good on you." Alek complimented with a genuine smile, relishing having Chloe so close to him. Her cheeks grew redder at that. When he saw her reaction, he thought he was out of the woods for telling Amy they're together. Unfortunately, Chloe's not one to forget. Recovering from her blush, she composed herself and screeched at her boss. "What the hell were you thinking? We're not together! You hate me! And Amy's not gonna let this one go." She then grabbed his arm around her waist and yanked it off.

"We've been together for a year.." He said innocently and then quickly adding, "..working."

Well, that's something she can't deny. She started working for Alek Petrov at _The Verge _a year ago when she applied for the then available position of a Junior Editor for the Arts and Manuscripts department. Even if she didn't really directly answer to Alek, as he is an associate director not her department's Senior Editor, the two were always caught voicing their opinion during their numerous arguments. For many months, the other employees were wondering why it was Chloe that's been meeting up with Alek and not the Senior Editor at the time – Georgina Hamilton. As it turns out, the former Senior Editor wanted to retire and was mentoring Chloe to take her place. Chloe quickly captured the fifty-something Senior Editor's heart and gained her trust after a week. During the first few months of being the Junior Editor, Georgina insisted that Chloe join her during her meetings with the high ups, consciously not letting Chloe know that she is buttering her up for the position. Gradually, Georgina started making excuses not to go to the meetings, forcing Chloe to step up. Two months ago, Georgina finally handed her two-week notice to an understanding, albeit sad and disappointed, Editor in Chief, Valentina Diaz.

When the day had come to leave, she said to Chloe, "You are one of the most talented writers I have ever seen. And I am so glad I had the honor of working alongside you. Don't let anyone or anything get to you, especially when you think you're in the right path. The truth is out there, my dear. Go after it equipped with the passion in your heart and let the world discover it by your words. But remember, you have to let your heart see it. Lower your guard, it is alright to stumble and fall. These struggles would strengthen you and the lessons each one will give you will make you a better person, a better writer, and a better Mai. You'll never know, maybe your heart can also open up and let love come in." Up until now, Chloe is grateful that Georgina was kind enough not to let her secret out of the bag. Although Georgina is human, she has a vast knowledge when it comes to Egypt and the secret races the world is crawling with. Fortunately for the Mai, she is loyal to the Egyptian history and to their secret races, especially to the sons and daughters of Bastet. So it was only expected that Georgina understood Chloe when she insisted her identity be kept a secret. Little did Chloe realize, several Mai are working with her.

After a month and a half of 'temporarily' spearheading the Arts and Manuscripts department, Alek finally gave her the title of Senior Editor. That thought successfully brought Chloe back to the present situation.

"We will clear this up the minute we sit at our table. I don't want another debacle tonight." She said, looking into his chocolate eyes, trying to make him understand that she just wanted to celebrate in peace. Meeting her gaze, he nodded and gestured for her to go ahead him. Chloe was surprised but smiled at him and started walking to their table, happy that her boss wasn't much of an ass. Not even a full minute later, she heard Alek murmur teasingly, "Yes, dear." She stopped abruptly to turn and send a what she thought was a threatening look, and picked up her feet again determined to find their table.

Alek chuckled at the look Chloe gave her. To him, it was like a very menacing cat, almost hissing to get its point across. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind off of anything that might lead him any not-so-innocent thoughts of the amazing woman in front of him. With three long glides, he's once again situated just behind Chloe, following her to the booth not table, he realized, where her friends sat.

The booth was at the back of the resto-bar where numerous round booths were lined up. With dark leather seats, wooden furnishings and the smell hinting that the bar is close by, the place has that feel of letting loose and comfort. Alek looked around and realized that the place is packed for a Tuesday night.

As Chloe's friends watch the two graciously make their way across to the booth, Alek studied their reaction to his presence. Seated at one end, Brian appeared to have cooled a little but is still wearing a scowl while glaring at Alek. Next to him was Paul, confused and surprised at seeing their boss approach them. In the middle of the booth sat Amy, eyes twinkling. With that arrangement, the other side of the booth was kept vacant for Chloe and Alek. Seeing Brian won't be sitting near Chloe at any point, Alek did a victory dance in his head.

Relief went through Chloe when she saw that she doesn't have to sit beside Brian. _He can be a real pain when he's like this. Thank you, Amy! I have to make sure to make up for this. _She picked up her pace and slid beside Amy, motioning for Alek to sit beside her.

When everybody's sitting down, Amy said, "Now that you're finally here and introductions are unnecessary, let's order!" She handed the menus to Chloe and Alek. "We already ordered ours, so you're gonna have to choose quickly because I really am starving." After a few minutes, a waiter named Gabriel, according to his name tag, miraculously materialized and asked for their order. Chloe ordered for shrimp scampi while Alek opted for a piece of lamb. Once the waiter finished scribbling down their order and repeated and confirmed Brian's grilled, Paul's prime, and Amy's spaghetti with meatballs, the tension was back between Brian and the newly arrived Chloe and Alek.

Seating across Alek, Brian spoke first. "So, where did you meet this guy, Chloe?" He ignored Alek, as if he's not there sitting across him. "Alek. His name's Alek." Chloe immediately corrected Brian. "And I'll have you know, we met at work. He's one of the associate editors at _The Verge. _We've been working together for a year now._" _She answered Brian's question with a pointed look.

Alek's lips quickly formed into a smirk. He felt good that Chloe is somewhat defending him even if they don't really have a very pleasant relationship. His lips soon frowned when he heard what Brian said next. "So what, you hooked up with your boss? Was that what you were referring to when you said that you were busy with your career? Were you so occupied with fooling around? I bet that's how you got your promotion. That's low, even for you, Chloe." He shook his head, rage and disgust seeping into his face once again.

Chloe visibly tensed as Amy and Paul's eyes grew into the size of saucers. Alek, on the other hand, immediately defended Chloe and her integrity. "You crossed the line there, mate. That is not how to treat a woman, especially one that you supposedly have feelings for. Chloe is an amazing writer and she deserves the promotion. I can't think of anyone more worthy of the position." Alek all but growled, angrily staring down at Brian, challenging him. At that, Brian went stiff as he realized what he just said. He quickly averted his gaze and looked at Chloe, ready to begin a litany of apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean it, you know I wou-" He started but was quickly interrupted by Chloe's calm, steady and threatening voice. "If you weren't so busy being a cave man, you would have put two and two together and realized that we just work together when I said that we've been working together for a year!"

"If you're not together, then why the hell is he here celebrating your promotion with us?" Annoyed that Chloe's hinting he's slow.

"Because, dim wit, HE gave me the promotion. And who are you to question who I invite to this celebration? You don't have the right. Not anymore. So give everyone a favor and just leave. You are not invited to this celebration. You just lost my respect. Go. Leave. Now." She said it so calmly that Alek, Amy, Paul and even Brian were so astonished at her control.

When Brian didn't move an inch thinking that Chloe will never throw him out, Alek spoke up. "I believe the lady asked you to leave." His face serious, not even a hint of amusement. Alek was glad that the guy is leaving, but it infuriated him that the guy brought Chloe so much disgrace. If it wasn't for his determination to not cause Chloe any more distress for the night, he would've plummeted his fist into Brian's face for suggesting that Chloe was sleeping her way to the top.

Brian glanced at Alek briefly and shifted his gaze to Chloe. At Chloe's menacing gaze, he realized that leaving would be the smart choice. So he stood up and attempted to apologize to Chloe by saying "I'm sorry" softly before murmuring a congratulations and left the four at the table.

Making sure that Brian is not going back, Alek followed the defeated man out with his eyes. Paul, Amy and Chloe released a breath that they were not aware they were holding. They sat there stunned and relieved for a few seconds before the waiter, Gabriel, arrived with impeccable timing.

"Here are your orders!" Gabriel said while placing the plates to the corresponding customer. But then his brows furrowed when he realized that the group lacks one person. Tentatively, he asked the group "So, are you cancelling the salmon?" Amy was quick to respond because she realized everyone was still stunned about the Brian situation. "Yeah, sorry, he had to go somewhere else." At that, the waited took the plate back and bid them a nice evening.

As soon as the waiter left, Paul took the chance to eliminate the tension and immediately congratulated Chloe. "Congratulations, Chloe! You really deserve this one." He said enthusiastically with a huge smile across his face. Chloe grinned and thanked him, happy that they're finally moving to the celebration part of the night.

Alek put his hand on hers and squeezed lightly, as if reassuring her that Paul was saying the truth. She looked down at her hand, a little startled and looked up to see Alek gazing at her. She smiled genuinely and squeezed back. Their moment was interrupted when Amy asked with a knowing look, "Whose jacket is that, Chloe?"

Taken aback by the sudden intrusion to their little moment, Chloe blushed and said "It was a little chilly outside and Alek was kind enough to lend it to me." She started to take it off when Alek put a hand on her arm and said, "Leave it on. Don't worry about it, I know you're still a little cold." She nodded a thanks, not trusting her voice. After that, the conversation started flowing and Alek and Chloe's hands intertwined under the table.

**A/N:**

I hope you guys like it!

I'm so sorry it took me several days to update. It's just that my life is kinda hectic right now and it's getting hard for me to write.

I am so psyched with the rate people are liking this! Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Please leave suggestions, violent reactions, even ridicule. I really love to hear from you. Let me know what you think :)

Oh, and does anyone want to beta this?

Much love,

Kamm07


	4. The Aftermath to the Slight Intimacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. _Sadly._

…

_Previously on By Your Words:_

_Alek put his hand on hers and squeezed lightly, as if reassuring her that Paul was saying the truth. She looked down at her hand, a little startled and looked up to see Alek gazing at her. She smiled genuinely and squeezed back. Their moment was interrupted when Amy asked with a knowing look, "Whose jacket is that, Chloe?"_

_Taken aback by the sudden intrusion to their little moment, Chloe blushed and said "It was a little chilly outside and Alek was kind enough to lend it to me." She started to take it off when Alek put a hand on her arm and said, "Leave it on. Don't worry about it, I know you're still a little cold." She nodded thanks, not trusting her voice. After that, the conversation started flowing and Alek and Chloe's hands intertwined under the table._

**Chapter 4 – The Aftermath to the Slight Intimacy**

It has been a week since Chloe got the promotion. Since then, her schedule has been packed with more appointments and meetings than ever! It seemed that the twenty four hours that a day provides are not even enough for her to get half of her tasks done. On top of that, she can't keep her mind off of one hot Brit – Alek Petrov.

After the hand-holding incident, the two has been avoiding each other. For a week, Chloe passed up any opportunity to talk directly to Alek. So she sent Amy, or her junior editor to talk to him with the excuse of being busy concentrating on writing an article or talking with a source. After all, she _just _became a senior editor. She has the right to be busy, _right? _Chloe has never been like this. Has she always been stubborn? Yes. But never in her life did she back down from something, let alone avoid somebody. They were only in the same room when meetings are arranged by other people and can't afford to miss it or if it's the regularly held staff meeting where physical contact between the two is less than nothing. So during those meetings, they mainly just sit there, act like two strangers and ignore each other. They both go out of their ways to not talk to the other that they had no idea that the more they try to conceal the awkwardness, the more it shows. Their usual banter that consume more than half the time for the meetings has been absent and it threw people off as to what caused the passive attitude the two seems to give off towards each other. Now, everybody can see the tension rising from the two Mai and it's raising so much suspicion. Even the Editor in Chief of the Magazine, Valentina, felt the awkwardness being that she's usually not very empathetic. It now came to a point where people started gossiping on whether or not the two gorgeous blondes are bedding each other or some, well Mimi, say that Alek finally had the sense to dismiss the fiery new senior editor.

Even if Alek never really tolerated it when his employees acted up or if they seem to have a serious case of stubbornness, he let it go because he still doesn't have the courage to face _her_. So when she doesn't come in to the meetings, he felt relieved. Alright, maybe he wasn't at first. He was perturbed at best. He grew concerned. What if Chloe caught some bug? What if she's in the hospital fighting for her life after an accident? Or worse, what if she hates him? Quickly though, he reined in these emotions and came back to the reality of the room. A breath was released when Amy informed him that Chloe was in her office, safe and sound, busy writing an article. After that first encounter, he knew right there that Chloe was, _is, _avoiding him like he is her.

Both wanted to talk about the feelings that stir inside them but are extremely afraid of what the other might say. And so, they had forgone the awkwardness of the confrontation that will surely entail and just settled with good old fashioned avoidance. Unfortunately, the universe seems to settle on the other side and its claws are out to get them.

…

One very sunny blissful Saturday morning, Alek was woken up by the incessant ringing of his phone. He squinted at the brightness of the sunlight streaming in into his room, realizing that the sun had only just risen for a couple of hours. It was barely seven o'clock as his bedside clock blatantly informed him with its bright bold red digits, and there's a raging headache steering its way into being a full blown migraine. He growled like a lion preparing to charge at its opponent and cursed at the crazy person who's not taking a hint and is still calling at the ungodly hour. Without putting in an effort to sit up, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and glared at it for all of two seconds. Looking at the caller ID, he grunted and unwillingly picked up the phone. _This better be good._ He thought.

"Hello." He said, without masking his annoyance at the early wakeup call.

"Alek! Wake up!" Jasmine said by way of greeting. She knew it's a stretch to have Alek awake this early in the morning, especially during the weekend, so she prepared to be a bit more..annoying, especially for someone like Alek who is not a morning person, unlike her.

"Okay, I'm awake. What is it?" Alek responded irritably, her voice was ringing loudly in his ears thanks to the supersonic hearing. "It's the weekend, Jaz. I think I have the privilege to sleep in!" He said, almost growling into the receiver.

Jasmine let out a nervous chuckle and said, "That's the thing. I kinda need your help, cuz. Please?" She pleaded. "It's about The Verge."

When he heard the name of the magazine, panic immediately surfaced and he shot out of bed. "What happened? Is something wrong? Was anyone past their deadline? Do you need me to fire someone?" He rambled.

She chuckled under her breath. Jasmine knew that mentioning the magazine would get his attention and put him in a little panic mode for a minute. So she let him ramble on for a while and waited until Alek calmed down.

"Okay, are you ready now?" She asked her cousin.

"Alright, what do you have for me?" He inquired. He had a feeling that this is something he won't like.

Jasmine let out a sigh, she knows she needs to convince Alek to do this for her. This is a make or break kind of thing if it's Alek she has to convince. "Since Georgina retired and Chloe replaced her," she heard Alek suck in a breath upon hearing her name but she ignored it and continued. "We need to have an article on her published in the next month's issue."

At that, Alek stood up so quickly that he didn't notice there was an empty bottle of vodka beside his bed and he came tumbling down and hit his hip at the edge of the night table. "Ow." He mumbled, trying to massage the sting off his hip.

"You okay there, Alek?" Jasmine asked, hearing her cousin growl and mumble an 'ow'.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do I have to do with it?" He wondered while massaging the hip that came in contact with the floor.

"Well, Valentina decided that you should write the article." She braced herself for screaming and yelling but it never came. Instead, silence filled her ears. Tentatively, she voiced, "Alek? Are you still there?"

"Oh..uh yeah, I'm here." He replied weakly.

"Are you gonna do it?" She hesitantly asked. She heard a weak "Okay" from Alek and she couldn't help but blink for a couple of seconds. Did he really just agree with her?

"…Wait, what? Did you just say you're okay with writing the article?" She clarified because she's not sure if Alek is really awake. She might have been hearing things, right? Even with supersonic hearing, his answer was more than far-fetched, especially with the rate the two have been going. After all, he _was _avoiding her for the past week that even her shadow seems to put him into the on-the-edge-uber-defensive state of mind he puts himself in when in combat.

Sighing, Alek repeated his hesitantly murmured okay with a little more confidence. "Yes, Jaz, I'll do it. I'll write the article about…her." Although he really wanted to write the article seeing it as a chance to reconcile with her, he couldn't, for the life of him voice out her name just yet, so he settled with the general word pertaining to a woman. "Is that clear enough for you, Jasmine?" He added sarcastically after hearing nothing but the sound of some upbeat song playing lowly in the background.

Alek's sarcastic tone effectively pulled Jasmine out of her momentary surprise. She then squealed and thanked Alek for saving her. "OH MY GOSH, ALEK! Thank you so much! I love you!" She gushed.

He let out an amused chuckle and retorted, "Now, now, Jaz, I might think you're starting to go soft on me. You do know you owe me big time for saving your ass, right?" The teasing tone in his voice clear as the sun. "Uh huh, you owe me more for giving you the perfect opportunity to be close to your precious crush since forever." She taunted her cousin. With that, he let out a nervous chuckle because he knows there's just no sense in denying it to Jasmine. She knows him like the back of her hand and she can read his emotions like a book.

She can practically see the slight reddening of his cheeks when this particular thing is mentioned. Very much amused, she went on and said her goodbyes. "Anyway, thanks again, Alek. And thank me later. Go back to sleep! Bye!" She hung up without even waiting for a response. Alek just sighed and tumbled back on his bed and that's when realization hit him. He has to write an article about _her. _About _Chloe_. About the woman he's been secretly in love with for God knows how long.

Another wave of panic settled in his chest when he realized that he barely have a week to approach her, inform her of the must-read article about her that's gonna be published in their next issue, let her know he's writing it, and most of all, to actually talk to her and clear the don't-talk-to-me-or-even-look-at-me aura they've been sporting for a few weeks. A week. A fucking freaking week. How in the world can he do that? He can't even look at her in the eyes. He's always the first one to avert his gaze whenever he realize that he's about to get caught. He sighed, exasperated. _Oh Gods, I'm screwed!_ He thought, lying back on his four-poster bed and stared at the ceiling. A certain gorgeous blonde's face flashed through his mind and he can't help but smile at that because who wouldn't? She's the love of his life and it hurts him so much how he can't be with her. _If only she was Mai. _He hoped, he even prayed to Bastet about it even if he knows it's impossible. _How I wish I can caress her lips with mine. _And that thought was what lulled him to dreamland.

…

It's half past ten in the morning and Chloe is a sight to be seen. She is currently lying on her bed, hugging a plush pillow with a serene expression on her face. Feeling the sun shining against her skin, Chloe woke up with a smile on her face. She sighed longingly as she remembered the dream that made her elated and sad at the same time. _It felt so right, so real. _Chloe closed her eyes, cuddled more into her pillow and tried to remember the wonderful experience her dream self just had. Happy that she can still remember the dreams, she let it play through her mind.

_It was bright and early in the morning. Chloe is just waking up when she realized she's not in her room, not even at her house. She then realized that the sheets beside he is still warm. Chloe rubbed her hands on them and smelled the sheets. _Hmm. That smells so familiar..but who..? _She wondered. That was when another heavenly smell travelled to her nose. Sniffing the air around her, she got up from the most comfortable bed she'd lain in and started following the smell. _

_She stumbled outside the room and went down from the wooden stairs. Slowing her pace, Chloe took a quick look around, wanting to see where she is but was afraid she'd lose the overpowering smell of breakfast. She realized that she's in a cabin, a very big cabin. _Maybe I'm in the woods somewhere..I wonder where... _The wondering thoughts of her location ceased when the smell grew stronger, indicating that she's nearing its source. A few more steps and she came face to face with a scene that she would have never imagined. _

_In the kitchen, there was a man clad in a white wife beater and silk pajama pants. Chloe's eyes bulged in surprise and recognition. She can recognize those shoulders anywhere! Those shoulders are practically taking residence in her brain for the better part of the year. She'd been fantasizing about them ever since they met. Alek is standing over the stove with his back to her, flipping some pancakes. Her utter shock flew out of the window and she took the opportunity to ogle and stood there, rooted at the spot a few steps behind the counter, admiring how Alek's muscles continue to contract and flex at his every move. At the sight, she suddenly felt a surge of heat go through her, a telltale sign that desire would soon take over her body. She tried to calm herself down, not wanting to do something against her better judgment. _

_All her efforts failed when she realized that her legs are walking its way towards the man, taking her closer to him, closer to Alek. Her heart beat began to race. It was as if she doesn't have control over her motoring skills and her body is moving on its own, fueled by the lust, desire and love she has for him._

_She watched as her hands moved to throw themselves around Alek, to hug him from behind. The warmth his body provided was so comforting that she forgot about her slight confusion of the situation and snuggled deeper into his back, tightening her embrace. She was a little startled when two large hands enveloped her own to tug her arms loose. He continued to hold her hands as he started to slowly maneuver his body to face hers. As he did so, Alek placed her left hand around his waist and cupped her chin with his right so he could gaze into her blue orbs._

_Her eyes held so much emotion, it mimicked the way she was feeling at the moment. He stared at her eyes as if he was searching them for something. What he saw was a mixture of bewilderment, surprise, hesitation, and longing. When he stroked her cheek with his thumb, he saw the desire cloud her eyes and he smiled, knowing that he's the only one that can conjure those emotions in her. Alek slowly leaned down and brushed his lips with her in a caress before taking her lower lip with his. His tongue glazed through her lips in silent permission. He plunged his tongue into her warm mouth when her lips parted and welcomed the deepening of the kiss. It became powerful, their tongues battling to dominate, hungry for more._

_Her other hand began its way up over his shoulders and into his soft hair, tugging them a little harder then she intended as the intensity of their lip locking fed her growing desire more. She then felt the hand that was previously holding hers as it snaked around her to hold her body flushed against his, letting her discover the bulge growing in his pants. When oxygen became a necessity, he slowed down his pace and his lips began to sensuously trail down her neck. A moan in ecstasy escaped through her lips as she leaned her head back to make her neck accessible to his probing lips. He licked and sucked at her collarbone, leaving a prominent love mark on her. She gasped in pleasure, giddy with pride knowing that anyone would know that she's taken._

_He slid his hands to her back and started a soothing massage. Her blue orbs met his chocolate ones and her heart soared with more love. With a satisfied look on his face, Alek finally greeted her. "Hmm, good morning, Chloe." _

_Upon hearing his voice, her cheeks heated to a crimson red as she manages to give him a smile. "Alek, where are we?" She voiced after gazing so intently into his eyes. "In our cabin in England, love. Where else?" Was his answer as he gently tightened his embrace and kissed her at the temple. Chloe contemplated what he said, shocked and confused as to why they have a property together, and in England no less! It was when Alek released her that she was pulled out of her reverie. She heard Alek announce that breakfast is ready and her mind immediately registered that the mouthwatering aroma she was smelling came from the room._

"_You made pancakes!" Her lips curled into a grin while her stomach made it a point to let the couple know how important feeding is. "Yep, I take it you're hungry?" He teased. "Starving." She confirmed, taking one of the stools and sat at the counter. He grabbed the stack of pancakes by the stove and placed it on the counter. Grabbing two plates from the nearby cupboard, he placed one in front of Chloe. Alek then reached over at the drawers to get two forks. He gave one to Chloe and used the other to stab two pancakes with to be placed on Chloe's plate. He whipped around to the refrigerator and grabbed the strawberries he cut earlier and the can of his favorite whipped cream. Spooning a generous amount of strawberries onto her pancakes, he kissed her hair and murmured into her ear "Eat well, my love."_

_Chloe sat there, mesmerized on how much Alek knew her. Pancakes were her favorite, everybody knew that, but it was thoughtful of him to make her some. And strawberries! She didn't know her fascination with the fruit was that obvious. It was so touching how he seemed to take note of the little things like that. She never knew her heart can swell that much at the amount of happiness he seems to make her feel. Chloe shivered when she heard him whisper into her ear. She can't get over how much she loved it that he's calling her 'love'. She smiled. Chloe watched as Alek took the stool closest to her and began piling up pancakes on his own plate, whipped cream overflowing._

_Wanting to satisfy her hunger, she took a bite of the pancakes and can't help but moan at the heavenly taste. Without even realizing it, she devoured the whole plate, closing her eyes and moaning as every bite seems to be better than the last. When her plate appeared to be lacking of pancakes, she looked up and saw Alek staring at her amusingly, a smile tugging at his gorgeous lips._

"_Quite an appetite you have this morning." He said. She blushed again and playfully tried to steal some of his pancakes but he defended his plate with his fork. "Ah ah ah!" He taunted her, flinging his pointer side to side. She retracted her arm and pouted at him. His resistance didn't last long when he saw her pout at him. And so, he tore a piece of his pancake with his fork, put some whipped cream on it and held it for Chloe to eat. She gladly took it into her mouth and moaned once again, its taste immediately taking her to her little bubble of pancake appreciation._

"_That was THE best pancakes I've ever had! You're great at this." She complimented Alek, trying to distract him and steal another bite of the pancakes. She froze midway when he said "I am way better at everything, especially when it involves whipped cream.." He paused for effect. "..and not just in the kitchen." He added as he waggled his eyebrows in suggestion. _

_At Chloe's momentary frozen state, Alek took the opportunity to look at her, noting how perfect she looks in the morning. With her hair left down cascading to her shoulders, the sunlight brought the gold in them, making it look like they're glowing. In her while silk camisole and ultra short shorts, she looks immaculate. Alek can't help but ogle at her. The lightness of her ensemble against her pale-colored skin made her eyes pop that anyone who would have seen her would be driven to her blue orbs. He looked downwards and his breath hitched at the sight. Sporting those ultra short shorts made her legs seem to go on forever. He immediately felt desire washing over him when his pajama pants felt a little tighter. Alek raked her body with his eyes, trying not to touch her yet, and rested his gaze on her eyes. The little glint he saw in her eye only turned Alek on even more._

"_Really now?" She teased. At that, Alek can't reel in the desire to touch her anymore so he got up and scooped her into his arms and rushed upstairs. He moved so fast that Chloe wasn't even aware what was going on until she felt herself being flung on the bed. She yelped when she suddenly felt like floating only to find out she's actually in the middle of being tossed. In a breath, Alek was on top of her, hips grinding against her. "You wanna bet, love?" He said, kissing her with hot passion._

Chloe took a few moments taking in the sensation going through her body before opening her eyes to face the reality. Realizing that she is now hungry both for food and Alek's touch, she got up and strode towards the kitchen, wishing for a certain hot Brit waiting for her. _I would never look at a pancake the same way again. _

…

Alek woke with a start. The dream felt so right, so real. He touched his lips with his fingers. The taste of Chloe's lips still lingered in his. _How can that be? It was just a dream. _Wondering how a dream can feel like that. Thinking of how beautiful Chloe looked like in his dream, he realized that the dream left him hot and bothered. Glancing at his crotch, he produced a half growl, half chuckle sound.

_That's odd. I haven't had a dream for ages. _And then something clicked. Something that he never really paid much attention to. He shot up from his bed for the second time that morning and came rushing into his home office. He stopped in front of his mini library and took a huge ancient-looking book. He cautiously turned the page until he reached the one he's looking for and read the passage. His eyes bulged as he read on, shocked at what he might or might not have discovered.

_When the union has been formed_

_Bridging the gap separating the misunderstood protectors from the rest of the human race_

_The Uniter shall find her soul mate on her ninth and final life_

_Where her soul shall seek its mate in a dream_

_A dream her mate will share_

_One where both will feel the surge of power_

_The power of a love that is everlasting_

He read the passage over and over, overwhelmed. "Impossible." He said under his breath. Alek felt his knees weaken and he collapse on the nearest couch, his mind racing with questions. _Can it be true? Is she Mai? Is she the Uniter?_

…

**A/N:**

I am really sorry for updating so late! Please please please forgive me! I was under pressure with work and I honestly got a little stuck with the story. Plus I had a writer's block for a while too. And then they canceled the show. I mean, COME ON. WHY? I'm still heartbroken over it. :'(

I hope you liked the chapter though. I made it extra long to make up for the long wait. :D Hopefully, I can update soon.

Thank you so much for everyone who alerted, favortited, and reviewed the story! It made my heart swell. Oh and special thanks to **Ally babyy3, ashley **and an anonymous reviewer under the name of '**a friend'** for suggesting plots. I would try to incorporate them in the story. No promises though. :D

Enjoy reading! Reviews, suggestions, criticisms and violent reactions are welcome. :D

Much love,

Kamm07


	5. The Underlying Desire Clawing Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, as much as I want to.

«««-»»»

_Previously on By Your Words:_

_**When the union has been formed**_

_**Bridging the gap separating the misunderstood protectors from the rest of the human race**_

_**The Uniter shall find her soul mate on her ninth and final life**_

_**Where her soul shall seek its mate in a dream**_

_**A dream her mate will share**_

_**One where both will feel the surge of power**_

_**The power of a love that is everlasting**_

_He read the passage over and over, overwhelmed. "Impossible." He said under his breath. Alek felt his knees weaken and he collapse on the nearest couch, his mind racing with questions. **Can it be true? Is she Mai? Is she the Uniter?**_

**Chapter 5 – The Underlying Desire Clawing Out**

By Monday, Alek is still feeling so jittery that he decided to take the day off. He started pacing back and forth in his home office. It's just so surreal that he can't wrap his head around the idea. When he finally caught himself that he's acting so ridiculously, he sat on his favorite chair by the window for about two seconds before he started pacing again. He whipped out his cell phone and rang his office.

"Good morning, Alek Petrov's office. How may I help you?" A very sophisticated sounding woman answered.

"Claire, it's me." He said as a way of greeting.

"Oh, Alek! What's up?" Her tone became friendlier and more cheerful when she heard who was on the line, all without dropping the seriousness and professionalism.

Claire Harvey has been working for Alek for as long as he can remember. They've known each other for most of his life. She was the girl that lived across from his house when he was still living with his parents in London and they've become very good friends. Claire was practically his sister as she was a constant presence at their house. Oddly enough, they never saw each other as more than friends. Their parents always thought they were going to end up together. They were all waiting for the time when they finally see each other romantically. Unfortunately, Claire's parents were killed during a war against the Order that left her an orphan. Since then, she was brought into the foster system where the Harveys adopted her at the age of seven and began to take care of her. Luckily, she already knew that she's Mai and hence she was very careful with the identity. It was a fortunate incident when she met Alek at school and they both sensed the energy only a Mai could have adding to the fact that they recognized each other instantly. And so they rekindled their friendship and the rest is history.

"Could you please cancel everything I have for today? I need to take the day off. I just have to take care of something." He said, trying not to reveal too many details. Although, he knew it's almost impossible to hide anything from her. Aside from Jasmine, Claire's the only who really knows him.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" She questioned him in a suspicious tone.

"It's just...I have things I need to attend to, okay? You know…stuff." Alek answered lamely.

"'_Stuff'?_ What the hell does that mean? Spit it out, you moron!" She barked. Alek can't help but smile and let out a little laugh. That girl sure is feisty.

"Remind me why I hired you again?" He teased, amusement in his voice.

"That's because you can't live without me cleaning up after you, and you love me so very much. Now, tell me what's wrong. You're freaking me out here, Al." That's another thing he loves and hates about her. She's the only one who can call him _Al, _even when she knows he hates the nickname.

Defeated, he decided there's no way he can get out of it. So, he took a deep breath and started to explain the growing desire he has for one of his Executive Editors, Chloe King. It wasn't even hard for him to tell her about the dreams and the prophecy. After about twenty minutes into his monologue, he asked his old friend, "What do you think is the best way to go about this? What should I do, Claire?"

"Oh, Alek, Alek, Alek! I'm so happy you finally saw it! It's been years, okay just two, since that sexual tension started to build itself between the two of you. Everyone can see it except the two of you! I can practically cut it with a knife!" Claire cheered. She let out a sigh and told her dear friend, "Look, you need to think about this, okay? I know the sexual tension's a bit hard to ignore. And being the stud and the biggest pervert that you are, it's all you've been thinking." Alek scoffed, not needing to affirm nor deny this to his friend slash secretary. He listened attentively as she continued giving him advice. "But if you want this to be something that's more, you need to be ready. A relationship is not easy, especially for a guy like you."

Alek jerked when he heard the word. "What relationship? I'm not engaging in a relationship with Chloe! I'm just a little frustrated down there, you know? I haven't been intimate with someone for a while. PLUS, she's human! I can't go there. I could kill her!" He answered, clearly freaking out. _I'm not a relationship guy. I never even had a serious relationship! What the hell! I am NOT going for a relationship. I mean, I'm not even sure if she's Mai. _Claire's voice brought him back to reality, forcing him to listen and hesitantly shove those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Well, based from your reactions, I think you care for her more than you think. You know what, take the week off. You need to think about this. Okay? And I'll try to look for the original text of the prophecy. I think I still have some of your parents' old stuff. Now, go! Clear your head! Grab your training clothes and work out. Yes, I know, you're gonna say I'm a stalker." She said sarcastically. "It has always been your stress reliever since we started training. So don't even think about denying it! Now, go!" Claire ordered her boss.

Alek chuckled and said his thanks and goodbyes to his best assistant and one of his long time friends. When he hung up, his mind quickly went to the direction of a blonde and the possibility of her being his mate. For as long as he can remember, he has been looking for the perfect woman, his mate. Fortunately for him, it wasn't really hard for him to attract women. Come on, have you seen him? Those tantalizing chocolate eyes lure women in. Add his toned physique, his charm and that perfectly chiseled face, no woman had ever said no to him. With all those great qualities, he's simply the perfect man. There is just one significant thing he cannot overlook – being Mai. And because of the fact that the possibility of him being wanted as a serial killer with sleeping with women as his modus operandi, he resorted to just plain old flirting…a lot.

He can clearly remember how his mom and dad accentuate how important it was to be mated to the one that is destined to be with you, the one that Bastet has for you. But he gave up when he seem to have been ignored by the goddess. Night after night, he prayed to finally meet her. Who can say that Chloe is _the one _for him? That thought instantly brought back the feeling of being unsure, nervous and hopeful. To calm his nerves, he started to pace for the second time.

After two hours of trying to make a hole in his office, he preceded to the little workout room two doors down the hall. He ran on the treadmill, forgoing the ear buds that are usually blasting music in his ears. He lifted weights, he even did some boxing. But nothing can seem to help calm him down.

He's been contemplating on the prophecy, dwelling on the possibility that the love of his life is Mai. He knows he should call Valentina and ask for a clearer translation of the text, but it is pretty damn clear. If you ask him, that is. However, he can't help but think that his mind might just be seeing things because it wanted to. What if he's overestimating himself and Gods know he's arrogant enough to think that he's the Uniter's mate.

But the more pressing issue is why in the world can't he remember who the Uniter is? It hasn't been that long since the reconciliation. It's been what, five years? So how come the identity of the Uniter remains to be a blur to him? The war he can vividly remember, he fought in it after all. He remembers how he and Jasmine had trained harder than necessary because of some important mission. What the hell was the mission? He can't remember. Why can't he remember?

The whole day went by without Alek noticing it. After all the training and workout he forced his body to endure, he finally felt the exhaustion. Fortunately it seemed to pay off because at the moment, all he could think about was taking a shower and having a good night's rest. So he took the towel from the nearby bench, wiped his face and started heading to his en suite bathroom. He walked down the hallway with much grace as though he didn't put himself through a gruesome workout, proving true to his feline self.

The second his feet touched his bedroom floor, his mind was immediately bombarded with flashes of the most enchanting dream he had in his life. It was as if he was streaming it like a movie. Scenarios where Chloe begins to moan as she enjoys the pancakes he made for her made his body react with desire, yearning specifically for a certain blonde's touch. He quickly pushed the thoughts away and headed to his destination to start a _very _cold shower before his body reacts to his thoughts.

«««-»»»

Chloe woke with heat crashing through her veins in waves, her pulse throbbing. That is when she realizes that there is a sensation that has been all too familiar with her for the past few weeks – desire. She gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She can't believe it; she just had a wet dream and a strange one at that! Without even knowing it, one of her hands crept from her face, slowly going down her barely clothed body.

As if her body has a mind of its own, one can say that it took her momentary haze as an opportunity to trace all her sensual spots. From her face, her hand lightly travelled to her neck grazing her collarbone. In a matter of seconds, her thumb and pointer clasped her right nipple through barely-there night dress she's sporting. Her fingers made quick work to harden the pink peak. Her hand then rubs against her still clothed taut stomach, not realizing she's scrunching up her nightgown, her tips coming against her bare skin just above the hem of her white lace panties. Inching it downwards, her fingers reached her womanly folds and feels the wetness of her core. After a few minutes of caressing her womanly core, her fingers inched upwards and immediately found her clitoris. Her fingers then start circling the sensitive nub, eliciting a moan from her lips and effectively jolting her out of her reverie.

As her fingers continue to caress the precious pearl, her other hand finally went underneath her silk nightgown. Slowly moving upwards, her fingers finally reached just below her breasts. Not wanting to resist it anymore, she started to knead her breasts consciously.

Her mind then starts to flash images of a part of her dream. Simultaneously, her fingers roughly tug on her clit, making her gasp and pant heavily. That's when the images begin to warp into a scene crafted by her imagination. As her hands do all the work, her imagination substitutes her own hands with Alek's. A powerful surge of pleasure rocks her veins at the mental images. Kneading her mounds of breast roughly one more time, her hand begins its way downwards where she wants it most, her other hand still clutching the most sensitive bulb in her body. Feeling the juices from her folds, she plunged a finger into her core.

She thrusts another digit into her core roughly, easily feeling the rough wall that made her arch her back and then adding another finger. As she keeps her digits move in and out of her core in a fast pace, her mind wonders how it must feel to have a certain Brit's cock plunge into her while his hot breath tickles her neck. At the thought of his surely humungous hot rock hard rod plunging into her wall, she's sent into another world as a mind-blowing orgasm finally hit her. Riding out the most pleasurable explosion of her life yet, she chanted Alek's name like a prayer.

Coming down from her high, she tries to calm herself down before reality sets in. This kind of desire is unknown to her. Yes, she may have had some idea when it comes to some sexual frustration. But the last time she resorted to relying on her own to experience such pleasure was when she was with Brian. That was a long time ago! But what she felt for Alek is much more intense, much more powerful and much more…explosive. Unfortunately, the shrill of her cell phone ringing suddenly broke through, robbing her of the moment to bask in pleasure.

Groaning, she tried to sit up and reach for her phone. When she realized the object she's trying to get a hold off is actually sitting on her desk across the room and not her bedside table, she let out a string of cuss words under her breath. Her legs still feel like jelly after that intense pleasure she let herself have. Carefully standing up, she strode to her desk and snatched up the annoyingly blaring phone.

"Yes." Chloe said in a way of greeting, not even trying to hide the annoyance.

"Well, aren't you peachy today?" Answered the overly bubbly voice on the other end.

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry, Ames. It's just not a good time." _If only she knew. _"What time is it anyway?"

"It's around noon, Chloe. Are you alright?" Amy said, concern clearly lacing her tone. "You're never one to wake up so late in the morning. Are you sick?" She questions.

Smiling, Chloe responded in a lighter tone, "I'm alright. It's just I had the most bizarre dream and well, yeah. Just, I've haven't felt like this since I was human." Frustration clearly took over her light tone as she confesses to her best friend.

"Was it something Mai related?" Her best friend asked.

"Well…yes, no…I don't know." She said, confusing Amy more.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember last year when I told you Bastet showed herself to me and explained how I can't remember anything about my past lives?" Chloe questioned Amy.

"Yeah. But how does that fit in your dream? You didn't say Bastet was there."

"She wasn't. But remember she said something about me returning to being human for three years after the union with the humans and then I'm gonna have to transform all over again?"

"Oh yeah and she said this time your transformation won't be like your first one. She said you'd immediately be a full Mai and that your powers will be a lot more heightened because you're the Uniter, even if your duty has been fulfilled."

"Right. Well, that's why I couldn't remember anything but those three years. Because I wanted to experience being human again. She said we had a deal when I lost my eighth life." Chloe continued.

Still a little confused, she asked, "What does it have to do with your dream?"

"Basted told me that I won't have a dream during my existence as a human. And the when I finally dream of something, I will see a glimpse of my future, and I will meet my mate."

"Oh..wow! So, what happened? Come on, Chloe, spill!" Amy demanded.

With that, Chloe decided that she needed to figure out her dream and try to connect her Mai history with Alek. So, she started telling her about the dream and voiced her confusion with Alek's involvement. Recounting and remembering the dream proved to be quite a challenge for Chloe. She sees the scenarios in her head as she tells Amy the story, each word having an effect on her body. Her body reacted to the dream as if it has a mind of its own.

As she finished the anecdote of her desire induced dream, she felt her body ache for Alek's touch, his caress, his lips, his body. Feeling the ache immediately taking over her whole body, she fought to control the beast she carefully locked and tucked away in the deepest chambers of her being.

"So, you have a thing for the boss, huh?" Chloe can practically hear Amy smile mischievously.

Frustrated, Chloe answered, "Really, Amy? That's what you got from all of that? Ugh!"

"Yep, you're definitely into Alek. You're all sexually frustrated." She said knowingly, chuckling at her friend's obliviousness.

"Of course, I'm frustrated! I was so hot and bothered when I woke up that I had to take care of it myself!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized she said a little too much. She mumbled her second string of cuss words and berated herself for not being more careful.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe. You really are flustered, aren't you?" Amy let out a chuckle, amused by how her best friend is clearly in dire need of getting laid. Getting laid by a particular Brit, that is.

"You're not helping, Amy!" Whined Chloe.

Amy laughed. "Alright, alright! Tell you what, meet me at the Grove in two hours so you can forget about all of this tension – Amy style."

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping, Ames." She said, still bothered by the immense ache in her loins.

"Come on, Chloe. It's been weeks since you had a non-work related weekend. It'll loosen you up. Plus, you know when you get there, you won't be able to resist shopping. Ergo, mission forget the dream will be successful!" She gushed enthisuastically.

"Fine. This better work." She relented. "You better be ready for a whole day of nonstop shopping!"

"You bet! Now, get up and take a shower! I don't have super senses but I can tell that you're reeking off cum." She teased Chloe.

"Ughh. Don't remind me! I'm gonna have to take that shower cold."

Amy laughed, "Well then, enjoy your shower, Chloe. See you!"

"Bye." Hanging up, she placed her phone back on her desk and headed for the shower. Determined to commence her mission for the day, Chloe walked into her en suite bathroom and took a very cold shower.

«««-»»»

It was past midnight when she finally reached her apartment and dropped all the things she bought but really didn't need. The moment the bags hit the floor and relieved her hands of it weight, she let out a sigh of relief. Quickly, she slipped off her pumps and changed to a more comfortable outfit – some old sweats and a camisole. Shopping with Amy successfully got her mind off of the dream and as her best friend put it, "Mission Forget The Dream is a success!"

A smile crept in her face, remembering how Amy is so good at being her friend. Chloe is so thankful she had Amy because she had no idea how she would have been able to go through the entire day mulling over the dream and trying to dissect her last conversation with the goddess. At that thought, her mind drifted to the situation at hand.

Chloe situated herself on her bed and allowed the gears in her head to turn. Of all the people, why Alek? Why now? She knew Alek for a while now. It's been two years since she started working at _The Verge. _And it's been that long since the tension between them ignited. It's been that long since they started bickering. Two years since they first felt this undeniable attraction with each other. But it has also been two years since she fought the need to be with him, in every sense that matters. For one, Alek is her boss. No matter how young he is, he's still her boss. And she can never cross that line. It's practically a law – you can't date your boss. That's why she never acted upon her attraction towards him. Plus, she never wanted to be seen as the one who sleeps her way up the ladder. She knows she'll never do something like that, not in a million years, but she wants to prove it to everyone and to herself that she's good enough. So she buried herself with her work. She pushed herself to be better, always trying to challenge herself.

So when she finally transformed, it only added to her list of reasons why she can't act on her attraction. Even the slightest intimacy can cause a human some serious harm that can even lead to death. And that is something she doesn't want to do to Alek, she cannot let herself hurt him.

But if he's human, how can he be her mate? How can Bastet choose him to complete the missing half? And then it dawned on her, Alek's Mai. _ALEK'S MAI! _She sat up and felt her heart rejoice in the realization. _But how come I was never smelt that distinct scent of a Mai when it comes to him? _She wondered. _Come to think of it, I was never able to sniff anyone out and detect their species. I thought I don't my powers will be more heightened that the rest? _Completely consumed by exhaustion, she drifted off to sleep with the promise that she'll talk to Alek and the possibility of being able to finally kiss his soft lips.

«««-»»»

Staring intently on the phone, Alek racked his brain on ways on what to say to Chloe when he finally had the courage to pick up the phone and call her. _You need to call her for the article. It's not like you're professing your love for her. _His inner voice reasoned. Before he backs out again, he snatched up the phone and dialed Chloe's number. Why he knows her number by heart, he had no idea.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Maybe she's not home. _He thought. _This is so not a good idea._ Just when he was about to give up, he heard a soft click and the angelic voice of one Chloe King.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

A little astounded by the beauty of her voice, Alek momentarily sat frozen. "Hello?" he heard Chloe repeat, effectively bringing him back to reality.

"Chloe?" He croaked.

"Yes. Alek, is that you?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Are you busy?" He said, trying control his voice so as to not let her know how nervous he is.

"Well, I'm getting ready to go to work. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, well, I was wondering if we could meet."

"Oh." Confusion clearly in her voice. She hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Can't we do it in the office? I can meet with you before I start my day."

"I can't. I'm on leave but I need to write this article about you first. Valentina wanted a piece written about you since you're newly promoted and she wants to showcase you in the next issue." He said, thankful that his business-like demeanor is taking over.

"Alright then. How about we meet at Joe's in half an hour? I haven't had my breakfast and well, we can talk about the article over some pancakes or something." When she mentioned the pancakes, their minds both immediately evoked their dream and a tingle of excitement rushed through their bodies.

"Great. I'll see you there." He said, a little breathless.

"Okay, I just need to let Amy know. See you soon." She responded.

When he replaced the receiver, Alek let out a breath he didn't know he held. He's having breakfast with Chloe. She wants some pancakes. Pancakes that will be topped with whipped cream and sweetened with strawberries. The image of her savoring the goodness of her breakfast had him hardening. Only imagining her had him sport a painful hard on, he doesn't even want to think what his reaction will be when he faces the real thing in half an hour. Taking slow deep breaths, he tries to calm himself and gathered all the things he need for the article and headed towards Joe's.

**A/N:**

I know, I know, I know! Please don't kill me. It's been too long and this update is more than late. I encountered a massive writer's block. And then I started getting paranoid over this chapter and just kept on editing and editing it. I'm sorry! Will you please forgive me?

The next chapter is already planned, outlined and semi written. It's gonna be all about the meeting and more. If you have any requests, let me know. I'll try to incorporate them into the story.

Did you guys hear about Nine Lives of Chloe King being made into a tv movie? They said ABC Family's considering it. I can't wait until they finally do it! I need some dose of CHALEK!

Reviews are love. Thank you so much for continuing to read. I greatly appreciate everything. You guys are the best!

With more CHALEK goodness to come,

Kamm07


	6. The Condition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, as much as I want to.

«««-»»»

_Previously on By Your Words:_

_When he replaced the receiver, Alek let out a breath he didn't know he held. He's having breakfast with Chloe. She wants some pancakes. Pancakes that will be topped with whipped cream " sweetened with strawberries. The image of her savoring the goodness of her breakfast had him hardening. Only imagining her had him sport a painful hard on, he doesn't even want to think what his reaction will be when he faces the real thing in half an hour. Taking slow deep breaths, he tries to calm himself and gathered all the things he need for the article and headed towards Joe's._

**Chapter 6 – The Condition**

Alek took a deep breath and walked inside Joe's.

"Good morening, Alek!" A very enthusiastic waitress welcomes him.

"Hey Judy." He replied, pasting a somewhat forced smile onto his face, hoping not to come off rude. He likes the place plus he wouldn't want to piss off the people handling his food.

"A table, booth, or to go?" She asked sweetly. Too sweetly for him.

He looked around a spotted a nice table outside. "A table out on the patio, if you can spare one." He requested with a kind smile. Not forced this time. "For two." He added.

"Of course, f you would follow me, please." Judy grabbed a couple pf menus and led Alek to one of the best tables they had on the patio. It has a clear view of the intersection – not too close to inhale traffic pollution, not too far that the view is blocked by other diners. It also helped that Joe's is located at the corner. From where Alek is seated, it's the perfect spot to spy Chloe's arrival without being noticed. Okay. So he's looking out for when she gets there. That's only because he doesn't want to be unprepared and from what his reactions been when it comes to her, he's not taking any chances. And this thing is officially turning him into a stalker. Never in his life had he had this kind of reaction to her. Just thinking about her makes his heart beat much faster than it should be! And it's not normal as it is. But who can resist those blue eyes that light up the room every single time she enters. Or the fire that crackles between them when they're in the middle of an argument. Or when flocks of her golden blonde hair comes free from the hair tie and touch her shoulder. He shook his head, trying not to think too much about it.

"He sent a polite smile to Judy and requested, "Hey. Um. When Chloe gets here, will you please direct her here?" Judy smiled knowingly. "Of course, hun." A blush crept on Alek's cheeks and was about to say something – _anything – _to dispel the underlying assumption but Judy swiftly placed the menus on the table and walked away, effectively robbing him of the chance to do what he does best – deny.

Great. Now he's a stalker _and _obvious. He sighed. Whatever happened to the charming, suave, ladies-falling-all-over-me Alek? What is so important about her? _It's HER. _A voice in his head supplied the words as if there's some kind of special meaning to them. See, that's another thing. When it comes to Chloe, it's like there's another Alek living inside him. But he just can't seem to reach him. He senses the familiarity of it but then it feels so far away, like there's a barrier. Like there's something missing. Something big, important. A piece of a puzzle he needs to find. That only he can find. But what?

Frustrated, he checked his watch; a quarter past their agreed time. She's late. Chloe King is never late. Alek looked around, checking to see if she's anywhere near the restaurant. When he came up empty, he started to worry. And that immediately turned to panic. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Please don't let anything happen to her. Oh Bastet watch over her. _He's fishing out his phone from his pockets when an angelic voice pierced through his jumbled panic thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Alek! My cat poured milk all over my dress so I had to change into this one. And then I had to call Amy to let her know I won't be in like usual so she has to cancel some of my appointments this morning. And because it's Amy we're talking about, she didn't let me off the hook easily and I had to go through a litany of questions. You would think she's a journalist and I'm her secretary." Chloe rambled as she takes a seat across Alek, who is slightly frozen in his seat as worry, panic, relief and amusement washed over him in two seconds. When he regained control over his mobility, amusement is clearly shown in his face. He traced Chloe's face with his eyes, engraving every single curve and contour in his mind while he checks for any sign of damage. Inwardly, he relaxed as a sigh of relief blew from his lips. _She's okay. _He rarely see her this animated, well, he sees her animated with annoyance and anger plenty. So this change is definitely one for the books.

"—id you order yet?" Alek was pulled out of his reverie realizing that Chloe is directing a question to him.

"I was waiting for you." He responded. _Good save! Don't make yourself look like a moron! _A voice reminded him. There's that voice again; willing him not to screw this up.

"Good morning, Chloe." His voice came out so smooth Chloe thought he was talking to someone else. But then she realized he's looking right into her eyes. Crystal blue and chocolate brown sparkled as the intensity of their gaze warmed up their bodies. Blushing, Chloe responded shyly. "Good morning, Alek."

With their gazes still locked, everything around them seem to melt away. It's just the two of them in their own little world. At that moment, Judy came back, that knowing smile still gracing her face. "Are you guys ready to order?" She interrupted sweetly, pointedly ignoring the fact that the two are having a moment.

Without breaking his gaze into her crystal blues, Alek addressed the waitress. "She'll have pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. And a glass of orange juice."

The said pair of crystal blues widened in shock but darkened with what Alek can identify as recognition and desire, only because he knows his own chocolate browns mirror the same emotion. "And he's having pancakes too. Whipped cream on the side. And coffee. Black. Two sugars." Chloe ordered with a smirk curving her beautifully red lips.

Judy jotted down their orders, very amused at their behavior. "Okay. I will be back with your breakfast shortly." She took the menus and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Alek and Chloe to ponder on what she not so subtly commented, "Ah, young love. Always so sweet."

They continued to stare passionately into each other's eyes. Both aware of the other's slight widening of the eyes, quickening of heart beats, and shortness of breath. But both stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the comment as neither one of them wish to look away.

Until Chloe can't take it anymore.

She sighed. "Okay, it's not that I don't appreciate free breakfast, but why are we here?"

Alek reveled in his little victory. Alek – 1, Chloe – 0. He smirked, glad she chose the less tricky subject. "An interview, Miss King."

Chloe's eyebrows rose at that. "For the magazine. It's mandatory." Alek sat back. "You have absolutely no choice in the matter. And lucky for you, I'm in charge." His eyes twinkled.

"What?! Why?" She almost yelled.

"Because, Miss King, your promotion is being featured in the next issue. Aside from the regular article putting our own staff in the limelight instead of behind the scenes, Valentina thinks that your particular case is special. And I agree." He insisted, eyes glowing in pride. "So I'm conducting an interview with you and that's that." Alek declared, daring her to say otherwise. He flashed her his most charming smile, the one that always makes women swoon over him, the one that always, ALWAYS closes the deal.

Unfortunately for Chloe, she is not an exception. Although she sure wishes that she is. Chloe stared at Alek, looking for signs of deception or mischief because one can never know what Alek thinks. He's predictable. That's one of the few reasons he's one of the best journalists out there. But what she found in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. She found sincerity, pride and amusement.

Thinking it over, Chloe held a little conference within herself. _If I refuse, not only will I rid myself of his presence, I won't have to see him outside of office! But then I would also, quite possibly, irate my boss, which isn't really a bad thing because he's always been an ass. It's time I make him squirm for an article. Payback's a bitch! But it will also definitely not gonna be a good move against Valentina. She can fire me after all. And I'm just only starting my career. Ugh. Damn. I don't have a choice!"_

With a heavy sigh, "Fine. How do you want to do this? And – "

"Sorry to interrupt but here are your orders." Judy placed the plates of pancakes in front of them and proceeded with the routine "Enjoy!" before walking off to take another couple's orders. It seems that love is in the air at Joe's this morning.

"As I was saying," Chloe continued, "I will only do it in one condition."

"And that is?"

"I'll write the piece with you."

**A/N:**

You guys, I know I've been very very very absent. Writer's block is such a b*tch! I'll try to come up with more chapters.

And I so appreciate you guys for still reading and convincing me to write more. I owe this chapter to you guys.

Lemme know what you think and if you have requests/ideas/anything.

-Kamm07


End file.
